marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Black Bolt/Appearances
In de VS Appearances highlighting powers, encounters and key events (chronological, with key events starred and in italics) Thanks to the Marvel Chronology Project for timeline *Thor 148: Birth of Black Bolt- his birth cry destroys room *Thor 149: Black Bolt released from soundless room *Avengers 95: Flashback to Black bolt's shout destroying Kree envoy which inadvertently kills his parents and drives Maximus mad What If 29: Black Bolt encounters Ikaris. He breaks free of a full nelson and also a rear bear hug from Ikaris who’s being “playful”. Black Bolt then swipes him with an indirect Master Blow that sends him flying. *What If 30: Black Bolt moves Attilan from Atlantic island to the Himalayas Inhumans Untold Saga: Black Bolt sends Trikon (alpha primitives super-enhanced by Maximus) into negative zone. Black Bolt gives up crown to save hostages from Maximus, and Royal family is exiled *Fantastic Four 45: First appearance of Black Bolt. Black Bolt described as most powerful'' Fantastic Four 46: Black Bolt introduced as strong, agile fighter : he demonstrates his incredible punch called "the Master Blow" against Thing which almost knocks the Thing out (looks like a standing knock-out, “He totters- but he does not fall”) Fantastic Four 47: Black Bolt reclaims crown as Inhumans return from exile Fantastic Four 48: Maximus puts up negative zone barrier around Attilan Fantastic Four 59: Black Bolt's shout frees Attilan, but with damage. Inhumans temporarily leave Attilan while it is rebuilt FF Annual 5: Black Bolt destroys Psychoman’s supreme weapon with a blast from his antenna, and Black Panther tackles him down. Hulk Annual 1: Black Bolt defeats Hulk with a whisper. Hulk soon wakes up, only to help Black Bolt fight their common enemy, Nebulo Amazing Adventures 1: Black Bolt BB uses antenna to emit corrosive neutrons Amazing Adventures 2: Black Bolt knocks the Thing back with an electron blast from his antenna, and ruins the guy’s bathrobe in the process. Later, he uses an electron charge to fix the bathrobe Silver Surfer 18: Black Bolt meets the Silver Surfer but they don’t fight directly: Silver Surfer speeds away from any confrontation. Amazing Adventures 3: Black Bolt melts ground beneath feet Amazing Adventures 4: Black Bolt creates hypno pattern that freezes Mandarin Amazing Adventures 5: Black Bolt actually seen with mask off when he goes to human city. He is given amnesia by Maximus Amazing Adventures 6: Maximus controls minds of Attilan Amazing Adventures #9 and #10: Black Bolt breaks free of the mind control from one of Magneto’s monsters, smacks Magneto a few times, and then defeats the monster with his voice. Magneto runs away. Black Bolt uses voice to tunnel and fight Avengers 95: BB uses voice to break through barrier and mind control of Maximus New Avengers Illuminati 1: 2007: Black Bolt destroys Skrull warship with voice Fantastic Four 131: The Alpha Primitives revolt Fantastic Four 132: After Omega is stopped, the Alpha Primitives are freed Marvel Team-up 11: Black Bolt knocks out “Kang” with his shout, but it turns out that it is only a Kang puppet… Hulk #175: Black Bolt probes Hulk’s physical make-up with an electron blast, then tailors his shout to have maximum impact on the Hulk who collapses. They then ship him off in a space ship… Avengers 127, Fantastic Four 150: Franklin destroys Ultron-7 just as he’s attacking everybody (FF, Inhumans, Avengers). Fantastic Four 158: Surprise attack by Xemu and his army from the Fifth dimension sees Black Bolt and others felled by a shock wave. Black Bolt is then captured and his powers neutralized by a metal clasp around his mouth that inhibits his vocal powers and drains off his electron power. He gets rescued by the FF. (Not a great showing, but he was in Attilan when attacked, and didn’t get to use his voice). Inhumans vol 1 #1: Black Bolt described as the only one with power to activate mists. Elaborate ritual to enter chamber and activate mists. Blastarr "recruited" by Kree fireball to attack Inhumans, but is snagged by Medusa. Inhumans vol 1 #2 Black Bolt collapses the roof onto one Kaptroid (Kree machine), and his team takes care of the others Inhumans vol 1 #3 and #4: Black Bolt faces Shatterstar. Black Bolt actually gets knocked out by an explosion caused by his attempt to smother Shatterstar’s energy blasts by grabbing his wrists. He later gets blasted back to earth by Shatterstar’s energy blast (although he gets a few blasts and punches in himself). He finally shoots Shatterstar down using the weapon from Shatterstar’s own spacecraft. (I think Black Bolt was trying not to kill him or damage the city, because he never used his voice…) Inhumans vol 1 #5 and #6: Maximus captures Black Bolt. BB shouts to free Attilan, with damage. He apologizes Inhumans vol 1 #10: Black Bolt takes on Mon-Tog the Kree mano a mano in a fist fight…Black Bolt described as "unbeaten in combat" Inhumans vol 1 #11: Black Bolt beats Pursuer. (This Kree villain, who is a transformed cockroach (don’t ask), gets smacked around by Black Bolt, but then manages to make a brick wall grab him. He transforms the air around Black Bolt’s head into a blob of silicone, but gets taken down by someone with pesticide. Yep.) Inhumans vol 1 #12: Black Bolt isn’t able to punch out the Hulk, despite Karnak’s advice about Hulk’s weak point being his chest over his heart. He resorts to elevating him with an electron field from his antenna, then reversing the polarity of the field to draw lightning bolts in from the wet skies that stun Hulk long enough for them to talk Hulk out of fighting. Captain Marvel 53: Black Bolt and Captain Marvel take on the Kree Fantastic Four Annual 12: Black Bolt beats Sphinx with antenna blasts. Black Bolt described as having "neutron power", an "incredible power source, perhaps the greatest in the universe itself" *Fantastic Four Annual 18: Black Bolt marries Medusa Marvel Two-in-one Annual #4: Black Bolt and the Thing come up with a way of defeating Graviton involving a piece of rubble converted by Black Bolt into an anti-matter bomb. Fantastic Four 240: Black Bolt uses energy to maintain life-force of all inhumans during sickness caused by Earth's polluted air. Black Bolt's voice frees Attilan off its base to allow its transport to the moon. (He also uses his antenna to write, which he rarely does...) Dazzler 19: Absorbing Man has absorbed Dazzler’s light energy and has transformed into a giant being of light energy. He absorbs Black Bolt’s attacks easily. In a brilliant team up move, Dazzler converts Black Bolt’s shout into light energy that is stronger than Absorbing man’s, and cancels him out. Dazzler 32: Same trick as above, Dazzler converts Black Bolt’s voice into light to beat Blackout (and his partner Moonstone) FF Annual 18: Black Bolt, the Inhumans and the FF all fake defeat to get Raksor the Skrull and Bel-Dann the Kree to go home and leave them alone. *Inhumans Graphic Novel: Black Bolt and Medusa's son Ahura is born New Warriors 6: Black Bolt blasts Star Thief with an electron blast, which sends him flying and destroys his navigational wings. The rest of the Inhumans finish the job. (Of note, Black Bolt shows ability to enable others to safely fly into outer space with him) X-Factor 67: Black Bolt helps the X-men fight through Apocalypse’s army, and is seen blasting away at Apocalypse, but it’s Cyclops and Jean who beat him with attacks on both the astral and physical plane… Fantastic Four 375: Black Bolt uses voice with Reed Richards "optimizer" to defeat a cosmic-power enhanced Doctor Doom *Fantastic Four Unlimited 2: Black Bolt stands up to Genetic Council, rescues son, and stands down from role as king. Black Bolt gets blasted by Chief Justice of Attilan imbued with Evil Eye power from Ahurathis guy’s power, and it states explicitly that Black Bolt is hampered from using his voice because of potential damage to Attilan (as it was, he whispers “no” and wrecks a chunk of the city). Ahura takes care of the guy though… Starblast 2: Black Bolt sneaks in behind Gladiator, and whispers in his ear, sending him reeling. (In the same issue, he also punches out the villain called Voyager…) Nova 12: Black Bolt tricks Nova into returning an electron blast that he had put a positive charge on. This drains him completely Inhumans: Great Refuge #1: Black Bolt defeats Kree warrior transformed by the Terrigen Mists by blasting him with his voice and then knocking him out with the Master Blow. Fantastic Four 402: After duking it out and also blasting Namor with an electron blast, Black Bolt prepares to launch the Master Blow. Namor is also about to launch a final lethal punch, but Sue Richards intervenes with an invisible force field between them that stops the blows from impacting. Fantastic Four: Atlantis Rising #2: Black Bolt engaged in furious hand-to-hand combat with Thor, with Black Bolt rising even after blows from Thor’s Hammer. It looks pretty even, until Thor figures out that electrons around BB's antenna were associated with surges of strength. So in the next exchange, he hammers at the antenna with his Mjolnir, causing BB to collapse in pain from all the "energy feedback". Note that BB did not use his voice at any time. He may have been holding back knowing that Thor was not a true enemy. Attilan is moved onto the raised Atlantis Fantastic Four #411: Gone mad due to damage to his antenna from Thor, Black Bolt fights both the Inhumans and the Fantastic Four. He blasts everyone back with his shout, but Sue Richards is able to interrupt it by surrounding his head with a force-bubble and cutting off his air supply, knocking him out. Now, Black Bolt was already damaged as mentioned, so there is some excuse for him to be taken out by Invisible Woman (his healthy shout is rated at 10 megatons which would have obliterated everyone, not just knocked them back...) Alpha Flight & Inhumans Annual 1998: Taking place after the Heroes Reborn: the Return, we see the Royal Family back as rulers of Attilan Inhumans vol 2 #1-12: Attilan attacked by nations of the world with Maximus behind the scenes Inhumans vol 2 #1: Another reference to Black bolt as "never defeated in battle" Inhumans vol 2 #6: Notable for a reference to Black Bolt's arguably most cosmic victory, that of turning back "the galaxy collector Vortex". Alas, this turns out to be artistic license as no previously documented battle with this being exists. (see http://www.comicboards.com/mub/view.php?msg=990324094108&q=inhumans) Mention also made of his potential power to turn every human in a gathering army into stone: he has never actually done this though. *Inhumans vol 2, #12: Black Bolt hooks up Lockjaw and uses its power of teleportion to return Attilan from Atlantis to the Himalayas *Inhumans vol 3, #1: Ronan hooks up Black Bolt and uses power of his scream to take Attilan into space *Inhumans vol 3, #4: Black Bolt redirects sonic discharge into the planet Kritnah, awakening distant volcanos and shaking a continent on the other side of the planet. The Inhuman population choose to go their own way, into space, apart from Black Bolt and Royal family after Ronan is defeated by Black Bolt in duel *Fantastic Four vol 3, #54: 'Black Bolt et al return to moon Inhumans vol 4, #1: Black Bolt referred to as King of the Inhumans again, with a thriving society on the moon Black Panther #7: Black Bolt flattens Apocalypse and destroys everything around him with a single syllable. Son of M #6: Black Bolt declares war on US for refusing to return vital Terrigen Mists